My Genius
by GhostRegion
Summary: Puck cheated on you, that's fine, he does it every week! But not with her, not with your bestfriend! One shot, Santana finds out Brittany slept with Puck. Rated T for swearing.


Puck cheated on you, that's fine, he does it every week! But not with her, not with your bestfriend! AU one shot, Santana finds out Brittany slept with Puck.

A/N: Hey this is my first ever story, its written from Santana's POV. Reviews/Follows would be highly appreciated! Thanks :)

"Baby, look I'm sorry, it was a onetime thing and hey it's not like you are always around to satisfy me!" Puck had been calling you all morning, trying to apologise; but he didn't get it, you honestly couldn't care less that he slept with someone else, you just couldn't believe that someone else slept with him and that someone else was _her._

Brittany is your bestfriend, the light in your life. She was the one that picked you up when you were down, made you smile when you felt like crying and she did THIS? You couldn't believe it when the photo had popped up on your newsfeed, you see Puck, his arms around some blonde, he's basically dry-humping her and then you look closer; see the blonde is wearing bright yellow sneakers and YOUR shorts. Brittany. You feel tears welling in your eyes, you're shaking with rage, you don't understand how she could do this to you, you loved her!

After leaving many rude Spanish insults to Tina's inbox, threatening to rip out all her Black Veil Brides posters from her locker unless she removed the photo, when Puck had found out you saw the picture and become this apologetic puppy, ringing every second, but you didn't even care about Puck's excuses, it was Brittany's you cared about and she still hadn't said a word.

You had punched the walls a few times, cried, written long messages to Brittany then quickly deleted them and now you decided that you had to confront her, I mean even if you weren't in love her, bestfriends don't get with each other's boyfriends! It's in the rulebook or something. The thing that hurt you most was that you thought Brittany loved you back, apparently not!

You quickly grabbed your phone and keys, walked out of the house and got into your moms car. Your hair was a mess and your eyes still red with tears, but you didn't care, you just needed to talk to Britt. You've had a whole night and morning to prepare an angry speech to recite to your first love, but you couldn't think of anything clever enough and you didn't want to frighten her, she was too precious for an angry Spanish rant, so it would all be off the top of your head and actually that kinda made you nervous.

You finally pulled up to the Pierce driveway and you were instantly beginning to regret it, you quickly noted that there were no cars but yours, so her parents were definitely out and that meant there would be no awkward conversations about the weather with Susan or having to laugh at Phil's terrible jokes, her parents had quickly dismissed the title of Mr or Mrs Pierce since you'd been coming over almost every day. 'Okay, Santana, you can do this; breathe.' You thought to yourself as you slowly approached the blue door. You knock loudly; you guess Britt has a massive hangover, since you have to be drunk to get off with Puck, right? You heard heavy footsteps and the door creaked open to reveal a messy-haired Brittany, her eyes looked dull and tired. She was in her duck pyjamas and totally looked adorable, they were too small for her and the shirt was riding up her toned stomach as she stretched. "Hey san, why are you here so early?" She didn't look you in the eye and instead seemed fixated on something in the distance behind you, it made you feel a little self conscious so you checked behind your should to see nothing but your car and a fence. "Britt, its one in the afternoon! I thought you'd be up, how was the party?" You didn't want to jump on her straight away, and maybe she'd just come clean about the whole cheating on you thing, wait I mean getting with your boyfriend thing... "Oh shit, really? Give me a minute to wake up, come in though" She pulled the door open wider and shuffled into the kitchen with you behind her.

You jumped onto the counter and watched as she made her coffee, adding her favourite gross amount of sugar and cream which always made you wrinkle your nose. "So why didn't you come to Matt's party anyway?" She said after taking a sip of her sweet coffee concoction. You admired her for a second, her blonde locks fell across her shoulders and her crystal blue eyes shone as a crack of sunlight fell across her body. "I felt kinda shitty and I didn't want to trek to Matt's just to watch Puck dancing with other girls anyway" Her eyes flitted to the floor at the last part of your sentence. "It was actually quite a good party, I got so wasted though, I-.. I wish you came" She said with a smile, her eyes met with yours and you almost wanted to just forgive her and hold her, but she was lying to you, you had to confront her about it, remember. "Britt, I saw photos of you... and Puck...he told me what happened, I just don't know why you'd do that to me?" Okay wow, well done Santana that was not aggressive at all. Brittany looked down to her feet and after a few seconds of awkward silence took another sip of coffee. "For fucks sake Brittany, look at me! Why? I thought you actually loved me and you just go and fuck me over, I thought you were different to Puck? But no, you go and do this!" You sounded angry this time and you actually felt kind of guilty when you saw her blue eyes widen in shock. "San, I'm so, so, sorry. I was wasted and angry, it's not even like we're actually together? You fuck Puck all the time, so what would it matter if I did? I barely remember it anyway? I'm sorry you have some issue with actually being with me, but that doesn't mean I have to wait around for you! I was drunk and Puck was there, okay?" She looked so broken as she searched your soul with those deep ocean eyes. You didn't have any good comebacks and the honesty of her words stayed with you, you were just bestfriends that hooked up a lot, you weren't actually together, did you really have a right to be angry? "I- It's just I can't be with you that way, you saw what happened to Kurt? I'm sorry Britt, but you didn't have to do this, especially with Puck?" You just looked down at your swinging feet, but you could feel the heat of her gaze on you. "You do it with Puck all the time! You ever thought that hurt me, san?" How was she making you feel guilty about this, she was the one that slept with your beard! "I had to, why didn't you just tell me about this before? You didn't have to do this, I'm sorry, I just can't, imagine what everyone at school would say? I can't" Your voice broke and you slid off the kitchen counter into her arms, she held you close and you could hear her heartbeat. "Baby, I know, and honestly I'm so god damn sorry I did this to you, but now you know how it felt you stayed over at Puck's, I love you but I can't keep waiting, you don't have to come out right away, just think about it, okay? I'm gonna go get changed, you can stay if you want?" Everyone at school thought she was stupid but I knew, I knew she was a genius; my genius. I just nodded into her chest and leaned up to kiss her cheek and slowly whispered "I forgive you, I'm sorry I made you feel like this".

Brittany waltzed upstairs and I knew I had to get out of this rut, I had glee club, my mom, Brittany and they would always love me, even if I was a lesbian. Maybe, just maybe this was the push I needed to accept myself.


End file.
